Lose Yourself in Me
by herbologi
Summary: Sixth year Pansy find herself alone on Valentine’s day, and while she’s trying to be bitter, someone comes between her and her sour mood to make her day a bit better.


Of course, Pansy found herself outside of a relationship on Valentine's day. It was sixth year, and Draco had been completely distant from her, so there was no hope of celebrating with her friend like she'd always done years before.

Every floating Valentine that bumped into her angered her further, soured her mood as she anxiously made her way down to greenhouse two, no one would be there and she would have time to work on her research project due at the end of the week. She also needed some form of escape from this dreaded day, and taking care of school work definitely bored her enough to make her forget anything.

Pansy quietly opened the door into the greenhouse and peeked in, no one. So she strode over to a few pots that were planted during her hour and pulled out her book and a sheet of parchment. She'd been scribbling for what seemed like an hour, sketching the plant before her and labeling each of the parts and their significance, and her mind was clouding up.

"Professor Sprout wasn't expecting anyone," a timid voice startled her from behind, and Pansy gasped and fell right off her wooden stool. She looked up, face red with anger before she met eyes with Neville Longbottom.

"You startled me," she grumbled, and he offered his hand, causing her features to soften. "Uh.. thanks," she mumbled, reaching up and taking his hand before brushing her skirt off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. What are you doing here anyways, if you don't mind me asking? The feast will be in less than an hour," Neville reminded her, and she felt a surge of sadness come over her.

"It's none of your business," she spat, but when she saw the boy's face drop, an ounce of regret spilled into her heart, "I don't even like Valentine's day," Pansy mumbled before sitting back on her stool and looking at the ground. Why was she feeling so vulnerable? It was something about the innocence in Neville's stare that made her want to open up.

"Me either," he shrugged not at all as bothered as Pansy was by this, "But um... if you were to care, I... well I wouldn't mind... what I'm saying is," Neville stuttered, and Pansy let out a deep sigh.

"Spit it out, will you?" Pansy rolled her eyes, and the boy didn't speak, but quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft, chaste kiss. Neville Longbottom. He reached up and placed his hand behind her neck and pulled back to look at her once before going back for seconds. This was Neville Longbottom, and he wanted to snog her? Pansy felt her heart skip a beat, closing her eyes and letting herself become enamored by the boy before her. He moved his lips against Pansy's and she couldn't help but deepen the kiss as she wrapped her fist around his collar, pulling him closer if possible.

"Neville," Pansy whined, and Neville let his instincts take over. He'd seen plenty of couples snogging in the hallways, and had even experimented a bit with Ginny in his fourth year. So he did what he thought would make Pansy feel better. He nudged her jaw with his nose and started suckling in her neck, rubbing circles in her upper back as he went.

Suddenly he cut himself off and became more confident, looking the beautiful girl in front of him in the eyes and grinning.

"Be my Valentine, Pansy Parkinson," Neville lit up, and Pansy felt her heart flutter before nodding her head and planting another soft kiss to his lips.

"That... Neville that was my first kiss," she admitted softly, and Neville could honestly say he was shocked. It as soon as Pansy took his hand in her own small, delicate one, he gave her another smile, which it seemed like he couldn't stop doing.

"I thought you didn't care about Valentine's day," he teased, poking her side and chuckling as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I could get used to it," Pansy giggled softly, packing up as she followed Neville to the Great Hall, joining him at the Gryffindor table so they could celebrate together.


End file.
